Zootopia: La Lista de Navidad
by Rene18
Summary: Judy y Nick llevan ya un tiempo viviendo juntos y desde hace unos meses que son novios formalmente, es la mañana del 24 de diciembre y ambos tienen aún una lista de pendientes que deben completar. ¿Podrán completarla a tiempo y pasar esa Noche Buena que tanto habían planeado? Bueno, eso está por verse…


Bueno este será el primer fic que suba a esta página, más que nada es para celebrar estas fiestas así que espero que les guste, sin nada más que agregar, que lo disfruten. ^^

La Lista de Navidad

Nos narra Judy:

Que agradable se sentía… Sentía que estaba en una nube cómoda y suavecita, todo estaba tan silencioso, tan pacifico… De repente un viento frio vino a robarse mi comodidad, mi cuerpo tembló de manera involuntaria, así que sin perder tiempo busque con mis manos sin abrir mis ojos, hasta que por fin localice algo suave y muy mullido que desprendía calor, en un principio intente jalarlo hacia mí, al ver que eso no me funcionaba entonces decidí acercarme y acorrucarme en él.

Tal y como lo imagine ese calorcito tan agradable volvió a mí, ahora estaba aún más cómoda y cualquier gana que hubiese tenido de levantarme antes empezaba a desvanecerse entre ese agradable calor que sentía, así como ese aroma hipnótico que ahora inundaba mis fosas nasales, sin mencionar esa sensación de felicidad que ahora me invadía, sumando a esto casi al minuto pude sentir como un brazo se deslizaba debajo de mí y otro me arropaba por encima, cerrándose ambos en mi espalda, lejos de sentirme incomoda por ello me sentí protegida y a salvo, como si entre esos brazos estuviera el lugar más seguro sobre el planeta.

El calor aumentaba así como el aroma, lo que definidamente me hizo decidirme, iba a quedarme allí todo el día y mandaría al diablo cualquier otra actividad sin importar cuán importante fuese... O eso me gustaría decir, a los 5 minutos la alarma de mi reloj sonó, y tengo que decirlo, nunca antes me había arrepentido tanto o me había odiado a mí misma por haberla puesto el día anterior, rápidamente alce mi mano y me voltee buscándola desesperada por callarla antes de que ese tonto ruido hiciera estragos en mi mullida prisión.

Pude lograrlo sin el mayor problema, tome el celular, apague la alarma y lo puse entre él y yo mientras volvía a aferrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas con la esperanza de que esa exquisita calidez y ese tranquilizante aroma volvieran a aprisionarme otra vez… Sin embargo, para mi desgracia mi inoportuno celular volvió a hacer escandalo una segunda vez, luego una tercera y finalmente una cuarta hasta que me arte, me levante y apague todas las alarmas que aún seguían en espera. -¡Maldita sea! ¡Como odio conocerme tan bien!- Pensé para mí misma al recordar que la noche anterior sabía que ese día no iba a querer hacer nada más que acorrucarme con él y justo por eso puse esas alarmas con los letreros…

-Ahh… Ya es la mañana del 24 de Diciembre y tengo muchas cosas que hacer… Sera mejor que me levante de una buena vez…- Pensaba en mis adentros mientras buscaba escusas para levantarme de una vez y veía como él seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, afortunadamente ni todas esas alarmas fueron suficientes para despertarlo, gracias a Dios él seguía teniendo el sueño tan pesado como siempre.

Ya haciéndome decidido me levante con presteza de la cama, le eche un último vistazo al "Astuto" quien ahora estaba acorrucándose entre las sabanas muy cómodo el, no pude evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro al verlo así, acto seguido, entre al baño y di comienzo a mi rutina matutina diaria, ya saben, cosas como lavarme la cara, cepillarme los dientes, un baño caliente, secar mi pelaje y cepillarlo, etc… Al salir no pude evitar estremecerme por la oleada de frio que me invadió de repente, estábamos en un cuarto cerrado, con la calefacción encendida pero aun así hacia mucho frio a pesar de que ya estaba seca.

Tome un suéter blanco del armario, un pantalón y una chamarra con capucha ambos de un violeta claro, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, para ir directo a la cocina y empezar a preparar el desayuno, no es que fuera especialmente buena cocinando, de hecho la última vez que lo intente casi nos morimos intoxicados, desde entonces se me prohibió tajantemente acercarme a la estufa a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera recoger comida ya preparada, pero esta mañana quería darle una gran sorpresa al "Chef" por lo que en secreto me he estado preparando por meses para hoy, mi buena amiga Flu Flu me presento a su Chef personal y he estado tomando lecciones de cocina, así que estoy muy confiada en que lo que hare hoy lo hará levantarme esa restricción.

Una hora después ya estaba todo listo y servido, un desayuno algo tradicional, ya saben, pan tostado, jugos, unos hotcakes para el postre y de plato principal, un omelette de vegetales mixtos para ambos, con un surtido de camarones salteados en mantequilla para él y uno de Zanahorias fritas para mí, una vez contemple mi obra me sentí satisfecha por el delicioso aroma que desprendía y por qué gracias a Dios no queme nada, revise mi reloj y daban las ocho menos diez, lo hice justo a tiempo, me quite el delantal y los guantes, para entonces dirigirme al cuarto.

Una vez allí me lo encontré acorrucado tiernamente sobre sí mismo con la sabana cubriendo todo su cuerpo a excepción de su hocico que sobresalía en el medio, fui hacia él llamándolo para que se levantara y moviéndolo delicadamente lo cual probo ser bastante fútil pues lo único que recibí fueron mormullos incomprensibles, decidí entonces pasar al segundo nivel, tome las sabanas y se las arrebate de golpe, esto ciertamente tuvo una reacción en el al sentir el aire frio que se colaba en la habitación, pero tampoco fue efectivo, por lo que no me quedo de otra que usar ese método… A los pocos segundos mi pequeño "bebe llorón" estaba despierto.

-Zanahorias… ¿Qué no habíamos llegado a un mutuo acuerdo con respecto a "eso"?- Cuestiono Nick un tanto incomodo después de ser despertado usando ese método.

-Cierto, tenemos un acuerdo, el cual también decía que tenías que despertarte rápido por las mañanas para no perder tiempo, tu incumpliste, por lo tanto el acuerdo no aplico esta vez.- Le explique sonriente mientras le ofrecía mi mano para que se levantara. -Ven torpe zorro, te tengo una sorpresa.- Le dije sonriendo mientras lo veía levantarse algo incómodo y tomar mi pata.

-A ver, esta vez que será…- Comento el muy tontito al aire mientras lo guiaba.

Ambos salimos de la habitación y aunque él no me dijo nada pude ver que su nariz ya había detectado la "sorpresa" sin demora, ahora la única sorpresa verdadera que le podría dar seria después de que coma, una vez llegamos al comedor pude ver como se esbozaba una sonrisa en la cara de Nick, parecía un niño cuando viene de la escuela hambriento al ver la comida de su madre, solo con eso valió la pena todo el esfuerzo, ahora la que no podía evitar sonreír era yo al verlo, tomamos asiento y empezamos a comer, verlo contento comiendo afanado como si el desayuno se fuera a escapar a algún lugar no tuvo precio, en especial porque era algo que yo misma cociné.

-Ahh… Fue el mejor desayuno que he comido en mucho, mucho tiempo…- Dijo Nick con una de sus mejores caras de "satisfecho" que hubiese visto. -Dime. ¿A cuál restaurante las pediste? ¡Debemos ir allí más a menudo! No recuerdo ninguna cerca que cocinara tan bien, debe ser algún nuevo lugar.- Y ahí va… Como de costumbre su enorme bocota arruino el momento en un dos por tres…

-Nick… No es de ningún restaurante, el desayuno lo cociné yo…- Respondí algo seca y seria, sabía que algo así podría pasar pero que me lo diga en la cara…

-Vamos Zanahorias, no bromees.- Comento el torpe zorro entre risas. -No hay forma de que tu hayas podido cocinar sin quemar toda la casa, sin mencionar que esto esta exquisito, no bromees.-

-Torpe zorro… Estoy hablando muy en serio…- Respondí un tanto molesta mientras lo veía reírse incrédulo. -Si no me crees señor sospechoso que tal si vas y revisas la cocina.-

-Ok, ok, ahora me voy a encontrar con un "desorden fingido".- Ahí va otra vez, en serio que a veces puede ser un genio en estropear buenos momentos. -¡Oh Vaya! ¿En serio te tomaste todas estas molestias solo para hacerme creer que tú cocinaste? Me siento alagado orejona.-

-Nicholas Piverius Wilde a veces puedes ser tan…- Musite bastante molesta por su actitud burlona. -¡He estado tomando clases sabes!-

-Hey. Despacio Zanahorias, cálmate, solo estoy jugando contigo, si dices que este delicioso desayuno es obra tuya, te creo.- Afirmo el torpe zorro colocando sus palmas por delante de forma defensiva mientras me sonreía. -No es algo típico, ni que hayas podido hacer antes… Pero. ¡HEY! Si tú lo dices con tanto ahínco así debe ser.- Declaro el mientras me giñaba el ojo, si claro como si yo fuera una tonta quien va a creerse eso. -Pero cambiando de tema. Sigue en pie lo de esta noche ¿No?- El muy astuto me conoce muy bien, ese cambio de tema me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! Para eso hicimos todas esas jornadas extras.- Aclare de inmediato. -No hay manera de que hoy no podamos tener una rica velada tú y yo esta noche sin interrupciones.- Afirme mientras cambiaba mi tono de voz a algo más coqueto, quería demostrarle que aunque no es mi estilo dejar el trabajo de lado, yo también estaba ansiosa y lo habíamos hecho a toda regla. -En unas horas me reuniré con Fru Fru, ambas prometimos comprar los regalos juntas, así que cuando termine con eso, nos juntaremos aquí y empezaremos nuestra velada navideña. Espero estés consiente de eso. Y preparado "Bebe llorón".-

-Ja-ja. ¿Coneja muy astuta, ahora quien es la que abusa de su suerte?- Respondió Nick algo enfurruñado, debo admitir que no me canso de ver como se molesta cada vez que lo llamo así.

Luego de esto ambos nos terminamos de arreglar para nuestras respectivas salidas, él me dijo que tenía una reunión con Finnick para recordar "viejas glorias" o algo así, yo por mi parte ya estaba lista para mi cita con Fru Fru así que ambos salimos hacia nuestras respectivas reuniones con la esperanza de pasar un muy buen día antes de Navidad.

Como era de esperarse un manto blanco cubría todo el lugar a pesar de que no estábamos en Tundratown, gracias a Dios mi pelaje combinado con mi abrigó me mantenían lo suficientemente cálida, igualmente obvio era que ese día las calles eran un caos, mamíferos y autos por todas partes en el frenético afán de las compras navideñas de último minuto, gracias a Dios Nick y yo ya habíamos comprado lo necesario para la cena de navidad, por otro lado tampoco es que estaba libre de culpas, después de todo aún tenía una lista de pendientes que tachar para ese día.

De todos modos iba a estar libre hasta las 5 de la tarde cuando me reuniría con Nick así que tiempo había de sobra, pero en serio que las calles estaban hoy peor que nunca, compadezco a los pobres animales que les tocara estar en servicio el día de hoy… Pero bueno, luego de unos 45 minutos ya estaba en el café de Rodencia donde me iba a reunir con mi amiga Fru Fru, la cual llego puntual como de costumbre unos 15 minutos después. (Si, a mí siempre me gusta llegar antes de la hora, no me juzguen.)

Luego de un cordial saludo entre ambas y que sus guardaespaldas revisaran el área ya estábamos sentadas en una preciosa mesita de la terraza solo nosotras dos, charlando, riendo, tomando un té exquisito acompañado de unos dulces divinos, y si, también estábamos chismeando para ponernos al día la una a la otra, ya saben, lo de siempre. De un momento a otro finalmente llegamos a uno de los puntos clave de la reunión de hoy.

-Bueno Judy, espero estés lista para esto.- Comento mi amiga cambiando su tono y mirada por algo ya más serio y es que la situación lo ameritaba, inmediatamente entendí, por lo que me enserie yo también mientras le asentía con la cabeza. -Así me gusta, sabes bien que esto es ilegal, y que la única razón por la que hago esto es porque es para ti.-

-Lo se Fru Fru, sé que esto es muy serio, pero en verdad lo necesito y sé que eres la única con las conexiones para poder conseguirlo.- Respondí bastante seria buscando demostrarle lo determinada que estaba, aun si eso significaba romper la ley.

-Bueno, solo como advertencia, esto no debe saberlo nadie, ya sabes que el trabajo de mi padre no es muy bien visto que digamos… Y lo último que quiero es que tú o tú carrera se vean afectadas de cualquier manera, así que ten mucho cuidado.- Fru Fru volvía a advertirme, sabía bien en lo que me estaba metiendo y cuáles eran los riesgos, y ella lo sabía también, pero como buena amiga que es no podía evitar advertirme más de una vez. -Y para que sepas, me deberás una, que no fue nada fácil, así que la próxima vez que tengas vacaciones te iras con Judy y conmigo de crucero sin replicar. ¿Capisci?-

-Lo entiendo, y no te preocupes, procurare dejar todo listo para tomarme ese tiempo.- Conteste sonriente, luego ella hizo un ademan con su mano y uno de sus osos polares le trajo una pequeña caja, luego de verificar su contenido Fru Fru le indico al oso que me la entregara, levante un poco la caja y no podía creerlo. ¡Allí estaban! ¡No se cómo zanahorias pero allí estaban! - ¡Oh! ¡Dulces galletas con queso! ¡No puedo creerlo! Ok, ya…- Di un suspiro, intente calmarme, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír al saber que ya los tenia, de seguro me veía como una idiota o algo, pero es que no podía evitarlo después de todo eran dos copias autografiadas del nuevo CD de Gazelle que saldría en un mes. -Estoy segura que a Garraza le gustara incluso más que a mí y él es muy discreto así que despreocúpate.-

-Menos mal, por cierto no solo están autografiadas por ella, también tienen sus dedicatorias a ustedes dos, el oficial Ben tiene mucha suerte de ser tu amigo, luego me cuentas su reacción.- Fru Fru me dijo esto con una gran sonrisa, nuevamente no pude creerlo pero al abrir un poco más la tapa. ¡Era cierto en el de arriba estaba mi nombre con todo y dedicatoria! A Benjamín le va a dar un ataque cuando se lo dé. ¡Eso es seguro!

Luego de un rato más de charlas, risas, postres y uno que otro chisme extra, me fui junto a Fru Fru en su limo directo a la más grande plaza de toda la ciudad, "Zootrópolis" con más de 5 pisos enormes de puras tiendas y negocios podías encontrar prácticamente de todo en esa plaza, si no encontrabas lo que buscabas allí, era prácticamente seguro que no lo encontrarías en ningún otra tienda de la ciudad, yo ya tenía el regalo de Nick comprado desde hacía mucho, e incluso estaba envuelto bajo nuestro arbolito.

Por supuesto el torpe zorro cree que es solo un adorno, pero le compre esa PZ4 que tanto quería, hehe, todavía me parece gracioso que un zorro astuto, diligente y confiado como él podría tener escondida semejante afición, e incluso se las arregló para que yo le cogiera el gusto a alguno que otro juego, hehehe, ese zorro astuto siempre influenciando en mí, pero bueno, tampoco es que sea algo malo, al fin y al cabo debo admitir que me divierte mucho jugar con él, en especial cuando lo obligo a jugar juegos que él no acostumbra como "ZooDance", o mejor aún esa vez que le gane en "Zoo Fighters 4" Esa cara de enojón que puso no tuvo precio.

He, ahora soy yo la que suena como una adepta a los videojuegos, como sea, con los regalos de Nick y de Garraza listos más el de Fru Fru que se lo entregue a su padre la semana pasada, el sabrá hacérselo llegar, ahora solo tengo que conseguir los regalos de mis padres, de July, de June, de Jilde, el de Flash, el de Finnick y el de esos dos, seriamente preferiría no comprarle nada a esa ratona pero se veía feo solo regalarle a uno de ellos y dejar al otro sin nada, aunque esa "rata" no se la merezca…

Nos cuenta Nick:

-¡Ahh! ¡Que fastidio! ¡Como odio que ella use "eso" para despertarme! ¡Maldito acuerdo! ¡Debí estar bien ebrio cuando acepte esa cláusula! ¡En serio voy a renegociar ese contrato uno de estos días!- Pensaba en eso mientras me duchaba, no le dije nada por el espléndido desayuno de hoy, hehe, aun no tengo idea de a quien soborno para que le trajeran eso aquí a estas horas pero no hay manera de que algo tan delicioso haya sido cocinado por ella. -"Clases" si como no, si la vez que la lleve a que tomara clases de cocina casi quema la escuela entera, no hay manera de que haya encontrado a un profesor tan paciente o coaccionado para darle clases y que sea tan bueno en su trabajo para enseñarle a hacer algo así. ¡Mínimo el hermano perdido chef de Hermaiony Eagle!-

Continúe bañándome dándole vueltas al tema un rato más en lo que el agua tibia y la espuma se llevaban mi enojo por el nada divertido despertar que tuve, salí al rato del baño para ser golpeado por una nueva oleada de frio, a pesar de estar seco el frio se estaba pasando de contento ese día, tome del armario un suéter verde claro, unos jeans negros y una chaqueta con cuello largo, de cuero negra también con un mullido pelaje marrón por dentro al ser esta un abrigo, en momentos como estos quiera que el calzado en Zootopia fuera más abrigador, al fin y al cabo no me puse nada en los pies y salí del departamento con rumbo a encontrarme con Finnick.

Ya afuera como me lo esperaba el frio me golpeo de lleno, tengo buen pelaje pero realmente odio estas fechas por el frio, aunque antes solían ser la fecha que más beneficios me dejaban en todo el año cuando manejaba mi viejo "negocio", ahora digamos que gano mucho menos y en estas fechas me esfuerzo mucho más, apenas hoy es que tendremos un par de días libres después de trabajar turnos dobles durante casi todo el mes, ese Búfalo mala cara, es un negrero.

Seguí mi camino sin tomar auto alguno, con lo congestionadas que estaban las calles el metro era la mejor opción, llegue al lugar donde generalmente él se estaciona 30 minutos después de la hora acordada, en mi experiencia esa bolita de odio estaría probablemente dormido así que llegar tarde no importaba, luego de 15 minutos finalmente localice su van, el muy idiota se estaciono lejos de donde normalmente lo hace, al llegar toque la puerta y le grite, obvio no hubo respuesta alguna, metí mi mano en el hueco que hay entre la carrocería y su goma trasera, y saque una copia de la llave que tenía escondida allí para casos de emergencia.

Y si, ensucie mi abrigo en el proceso, al abrir fue justo como esperaba, allí estaba el muy haragán desparramado en su colchón, durmiendo con un par de botellas acompañándolo, fui y me senté de mala manera en el colchón asegurándome de despertarlo en el proceso, lo vi abrir sus ojos sin ganas y luego lo escuche gritarme un par de sandeces cuando finalmente se despertó, le pase una cerveza fría que había traído conmigo y con eso se calmó, nos dimos nuestra típica mirada, destapamos cada uno una lata de cerveza, las chocamos, nos las tomamos entera de un solo sorbo muy tendido y así comenzó nuestra reunión.

Nuestra parranda duro poco más de 4 horas mientras hablábamos todo tipo de sandeces, recordábamos buenas estafas, viejos amigos, unas u otras mujeres y cuanta anécdota graciosa y/o vergonzosa en la que pudiéramos pensar, todo obviamente bien acompañado de cerveza fría, yo termine bajándome unas 6, debía ser moderado después de todo a Judy no le cae muy bien eso de que yo anduviera oliendo a alcohol, el pequeño barrilito sin fondo a mi lado por otra parte, se tomó las otras 12 el solo como si nada, sigo sin entender cómo pueden algunos animales pequeños beber tanto como si nada y otros no, y si, por "otros" me refiero a la pequeña Zanahorias.

Luego de eso le pedí Finnick que me acompañara a comprar el regalo de Judy, obviamente su primera reacción fue reírse de mi por dejar estas cosas para el peor día posible en todo el año para salir a comprar, la segunda fue negarse rotundamente a acompañarme, normalmente eso habría sido más que suficiente para hacerme desistir, mandarlo al diablo e irme yo mismo a hacer las compras, pero ese día necesitaba de su experiencia, normalmente le hago pequeños regalitos a la colita de algodón, pero siempre he sido malo escogiendo regalos importantes como el de estas fechas, él por otro lado tenía mucha más suerte y experiencia que yo con las mujeres, el siempre dijo que era por su buen porte y carisma, pero yo sigo pensando que es por esa cara de bebe que tiene.

Por lo tanto saque de una bolsa los dos wiskis finos que le compre como regalo de navidad y los use para chantajearlo, con semejante oferta no tardo en cambiar de opinión diciéndome algo como, "Así por las buenas, sí." Y así nos fuimos ambos directo a un buen lugar que solíamos frecuentar para cuando nos tocara hacer compras al sexo opuesto.

Nos Narra Judy:

Uff… Llevábamos horas comprando y recogiendo mercancía, es increíble la cantidad de mamíferos que puede haber reunidos en un solo lugar, incluso los osos polares de Fru Fru tuvieron problemas para moverse entre toda esa multitud, por no mencionar que cada vez que se anunciaba una oferta por algún interlocutor de alguna tienda, los animales nos llovían en estampida como una manada de salvajes, más de una vez me toco tomar a mi amiga entre mis brazos y saltar del oso polar hacia algún lugar más seguro antes de que el pobre mamífero fuera literalmente arrollado por las oleadas de compradores frenéticos.

Pero todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena ya a las 2 de la tarde ya tenía mi lista de pendientes casi terminada, habíamos acabado todas nuestras compras navideñas y estábamos nuevamente sentadas tranquilamente en la terraza de un fino restaurante en el último piso de la plaza, estábamos charlando tranquilamente cuando Fru Fru decidió hacerme una pregunta que me agarro sin guardia haciéndome escupir mi bebida en tanto la miraba sorprendida con sabrá Dios que cara debía tener yo en ese momento.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? Solo te pregunte cuanto tiempo tienen ustedes dos saliendo, eso es todo.- Cuestiono Fru Fru con cara de no entender, yo por mi lado estaba que explotaba de la pena.

-¡¿D-de qu-ue estas ha-hablando F-ru-Fru?!- Articule esas palabras tan bien como mi nerviosismo me lo permitió. -¡Ni-Nick y yo solo somos amigos!-

-Judy cariño. Hemos sido amigas ya por años, eres la madrina de mi pequeña Judy, te considero como mi mejor amiga y te admiro mucho por tu forma de ser.- Iba diciendo Fru Fru con mucha tranquilidad, muy dispar conmigo en ese momento. -Pero, eres una pésima mentirosa, y bastante ingenua si piensas que no me iba a dar cuenta.-

-¡No-no t-te equivocas Nick y yo so-solo somos amigos!- Exclame toda hecha un manojo de nerviosos, no solo estaba sorprendida, si no que en cierta forma estaba asustada de que alguien lo supiera. -¡Si-si a-amigos! ¡So-solo amigos! ¡Te lo juro!-

-Judy, en primera, no debes jurar en vano. En segunda. ¡Tenme más confianza!- Exclamó Fru Fru viéndose algo ofendida, sé que le estaba mintiendo, pero en serio entre en pánico y no sabía que más hacer. -Mira, sé que su relación, es digamos, "no del todo convencional."- Para cuando dijo eso mis ojos estaban fijos sobre ella. -Pero, amor es amor, si él te hace feliz y tú a él, lo mejor que hacen es estar juntos, y aunque sé que muchos no lo verían con buenos ojos.- Fru Fru continuaba hablando con calma, yo por mi parte empezaba a tranquilizarme también, no se, su expresión me trasmitió mucha tranquilidad, y la conozco, ella también es mi mejor amiga y sé que no querría nada malo para mí. -No quiero que pienses mal de mí, no soy prejuiciosa, y lo único que me produce su relación es felicidad, porque ya sabes, eso hacemos las buenas amigas, sentirnos feliz porque nuestra amiga es feliz.- Concluyo Fru Fru sonriéndome, con esa típica gran sonrisa suya llena de felicidad.

-Bueno yo… No es que quisiera ocultártelo ni nada, pero tú ya sabes cómo son las cosas aquí…- Musite algo avergonzada por dudar de mi mejor amiga tanto tiempo. -Llevamos ya saliendo de manera formal unos meses…-

-Lo sabía, realmente me alegro mucho por ambos, creo que forman una preciosa pareja, puede que una de las más hermosas de la ciudad de hecho.- Comento Fru Fru sonriéndome muy alegre. -¡Superados únicamente por mi queridito y yo! Y eso es claro, porque estoy yo en la suma. Jijiji. Por cierto, espero estés consiente de que esa invitación que te di va para los dos, arréglenselas como puedan pero de que van, van.- No sé por qué, pero ese comentario altanero típico de ella termino de quitarme cualquier miedo que pudiese haber tenido. -Ah, y aunque estoy segura que ya lo sabes, te aclaro, como siempre lo que nos decimos entre nosotras, entre nosotras se queda.-

Luego de ese "pequeño" sobresalto donde casi se me sale el corazón seguimos charlando ya de forma más amena, ella ya no perdía oportunidad de interrogarme sobre nuestra relación y yo hacía lo mismo con la de ella, aunque claro ambas manteníamos nuestras voces bajas y solo hablábamos de eso cuando nos asegurábamos que no había nadie cerca, porque bueno, digamos que aquí en Zootopia como en el resto del país, ese tipo de relaciones, son muy mal vistas.

Finalmente dieron las 4 y ambas nos retiramos del lugar, ella insistió en dejarme en la puerta de mi departamento lo que me permitió llegar con 10 minutos de antelación a la hora que había pactado con Nick, así que sabiendo que él de seguro llegaría de 15 a 30 minutos tarde subí a nuestro departamento y empecé a preparar todo para estar lo más avanzada posible para cuando ese torpe zorro llegara de "revivir sus viejas glorias" con Finnick.

Nos cuenta Nick:

Ya llevábamos una hora buscando entre las distintas tiendas y nada me convencía, no había tenido problema para escoger el regalo de los demás pero el de Judy me estaba esquivando como una mosca a un sapo, Finnick y su gran "experiencia" no habían servido para nada, más que regalos para Judy siempre sugería cosas que el mismo quería tener, grandísimo idiota, es de mi novia de la que estamos hablando, debía haber algo allí que fuese perfecto para ella.

Finalmente nos detuvimos en una Sex Shop, la verdad sabía que no debía, pero la lencería que había en el vitral hizo que mis hormonas nuevamente volvieran a ganarle a mi cerebro, y debo admitirlo imaginar a Judy en cualquier de esos "conjunticos" me prendía por dentro, y también eran hermosos, en especial uno de un purpura muy puro, por Dios que verla en ese conjunto sacaría el animal que llevo dentro todos los días de la semana, pero no estábamos allí para comprar un regalo para mí, sino para ella.

Había una Joyería al lado, y fuera de esta, una pequeña mesita donde al parecer se exhibían Joyas de fantasía, ya saben falsas, en todo caso entre toda esa falsedad un pequeño dije con la forma de un corazón capto mi atención, era algo simple, de color dorado, sin muchos adornos y tan pequeño que apenas si quedaría bien en su cuello, sin embargo al tomarlo vi que este de hecho podía separarse y que dentro había espacio para una foto, una muy pequeña pero una foto, pensé en mi interior que ese era perfecto para Judy, era una baratija de 5 dólares pero me encanto, por otro lado algo tan corriente no podía ser el regalo para estas fechas tan especiales, o al menos no por si solo, lo compre y pedí que me lo envolvieran.

-¡JA! ¿Crees que tu noviecita va a estar conforme con solo eso?- Me cuestiono el idiota de Finnick quien ahora estaba detrás de mí, riéndose. -Si ese es el caso, tu vida con los polis te ha vuelto más idiota de lo que pensé.-

-En primera, Judy no es mi novia, es mi amiga.- Conteste alzando un dedo frente a la cara de esa bolita de pelos pervertida. -En segunda, está claro que no, es obvio que necesito algo mejor, tal vez alguna buena Joya de allí adentro.- Mencione señalando la joyería.

-Sí, si claro, lo que digas "sospechoso", no soy prejuicioso, después de todo yo mismo he estado con conejas, gatas y una vez hasta con una gacela.- Comentaba ese idiota con una cara de pervertido insuperable, para colmo la cabra que me vendió el dije nos estaba viendo con una perfecta expresión de asco en su rostro. -Esa última fue genial, por cierto. ¿Por qué no le compras algo de allí?- Pregunto el pervertido señalando a la Sex Shop.

-Ya te dije que solo somos amigos…- Obvio era una estúpida mentira, pero no iba a admitir que Judy era mi novia frente a esa cabra que obviamente tenía más de un problema con eso. -Y no, no le comprare…- Le iba diciendo hasta que mis ojos se posaron en el reloj que había en la tienda, al ver la hora me sorprendí, alce mi mano, empuje la manga y confirme mis temores. -¡Ya son las 5:15! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Se suponía que debía reunirme con ella a las 5! ¡Judy va a matarme!- Exclame en ese momento llevando ambas manos a mi cabeza sin saber cómo rayos le haría para llegar aunque fuese antes de las 6. -¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Mira Finnick aquí tienes el presupuesto para el regalo has tu magia con la cajera, cómprale algo bonito y has que lo envíen a mi departamento!- Exclamé todo nervioso mientras le entregaba un sobre con dinero de sobra para que hiciera todo eso y tomara algo para él por las molestias, también le pase un pedazo de papel en el cual había anotado mi actual dirección. -¡Ok! ¡Ok! ¡Si me doy prisa y no hay muchas manadas en el camino puede que no llegue tan tarde!- Comente antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Espera que se supone que haga con todo esto!- Me grito Finnick con cara de confundido.

-¡Te lo acabo de decir! ¡Cómprale algo genial a Judy y mándamelo!- Grite señalando la joyería para que el muy idiota entendiera. -¡Puedes comprar alcohol con lo que quede y embriagarte luego!-

Fue lo último que dije antes de acelerar el paso, creo que él me grito algo en ese momento para la verdad el ruido de los animales y mi desesperación no me dejaron entender nada, como sea, salí de allí tan rápido como pude maldiciendo mi "excelente" manejo de tiempos, en ese momento casi deseé haber nacido como un guepardo o al menos un antílope, pero no, mis pobres piernas de zorro era todo lo que tenía y avanzar entre ese mar de animales teniendo sumo cuidado de que no me pisen o pisar yo a alguien estaba resultando más trabajoso y lento de lo que me esperaba, pude tomar un metro a eso de las 6PM, y termine llegando a la casa faltando poco para las 7.

Para ese momento el único pensamiento reinante en mi cabeza era un "Me va a matar" el cual se repetía con esmero en mi azotea mientras subía las escaleras del departamento desesperado como un loco sin detenerme a respirar, finalmente cuando estuve frente a nuestra puerta fue que me detuve para intentar recuperar el aliento, me dolían el pecho, la garganta y en especial mis patas, pero nada de eso me importaba, lo más que quería era recuperar un poco el aliento y arreglarme para no entrar como el perfecto desastre que de seguro parecía en ese instante.

Entre con sumo cuidado, esperaba verla sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala esperando por mí con cara de pocos amigos pero no fue así, lo siguiente que mi nariz noto fue el delicioso aroma de comida preparándose, ya saben, olor a gas, fuego, y todo tipo de ingredientes en cocción, deje mi chaqueta en uno de los sillones y me acerque muy silencioso tratando de llamar la menor cantidad de atención hacia mí, sin embargo al entrar a la cocina vi la cosa más increíble que mis ojos hayan visto, en un principio cuando el olor me llego pensé que Judy estaría ayudando a Margarita con la cocina, quien por cierto es una vieja marmota que suele vender comida preparada para el vecindario, más de una vez habíamos comido de ella, pero no, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Era Judy, de verdad era Judy quien estaba cocinando, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia, me quedé atónito, no sé qué cara puse pero les aseguro que debía parecer un completo estúpido, se veía tan hermosa, no sé, no es que estuviera especialmente arreglada, y de hecho estaba sudando, se le veía muy concentrada y laboriosa, haciendo d cosas a la vez, finalmente se detuvo un momento, se alejó unos pasos sin dejar de vigilar la cocción de los alimentos y finalmente se voltio hacia mí.

Ella me llamo por mi nombre con una sonrisa que apenas duro lo que un parpadeo, yo lo más que pude hacer fue mover mi pata tímidamente a modo de saludo, Judy ahora tenía una cada de muy pocos amigos como la que hacía mucho no veía, al mismo tiempo cruzaba sus patas delanteras mientras su pie izquierdo golpeaba el piso rápida y descontroladamente, en serio se veía muy, muy molesta, de repente dio un leve suspiro como para calmarse, volteo hacia lo que estaba cocinando, bajo el fuego de las hornillas, se voltio de vuelta hacia mí, se quitó sus guantes y avanzo de forma bastante amenazante hacia el manojo de nervios que en ese momento era mi persona.

Presenciar eso fue casi como ver mi propia marcha fúnebre, sabía que ninguna de esas era una buena señal y su cara no dejaba de confirmármelo, "¡Estoy muerto! ¡Estoy muerto!" era lo único que se reptaría en mi cabeza, cuando finalmente estuvo junto a mí me jaló del suéter, para poner mi cara a la altura de la suya, me tomo de la parte superior de mi hocico bajándolo para que nuestros ojos se encontraran a la menor distancia entre ellos, me miro con esos bellos ojos violeta que siempre me hipnotizaban, ahora aunque seguían siendo hermosos también eran bastante amenazantes… Pero a quien engaño igual me hipnotizaban…

-Ju-Judy y-yo…- Fue lo más que logre articular pero al ver como su expresión de enojo aumento solo pude reaccionar cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y esperar el golpe o cualquiera que fuese el castigo que ella tuviese planeado para mí. Sin embargo para mi gran sorpresa lo único que sentí fue un tierno beso plantado en mi frente para luego ser liberado del agarre, me levante y la mire como preguntándome. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" A lo cual ella solo dejo escapar una leve risita.

-Torpe zorro, da gracias que hoy es Noche Buena de otro modo habría pateado ese "retrasado" trasero tuyo de aquí a la luna.- Comento ella riendo mientras volvía a ponerse los guantes y proseguía con el cocinado. -¡Ven y ayúdame poniendo la mesa al menos!-

-Ok…- Respondí acercándome a ella para tomar un plato. -Ahí Zanahorias, las cosas que haces para intentar convencerme de que fuiste tú la que cosi…- Pare en seco mi broma cuando Judy volteo a verme con una cara que solo podía significar. "¡Di una sola palabra más y te mato!" Trague algo de saliva y me fui en silencio a poner la mesa.

Durante la próximas tres horas los platillos y las conversaciones estuvieron viniendo uno tras otro, agradecí a Dios desde el fondo de mi alma porque ella volviera a estar animada a pesar de la embarrada que había hecho yo llegando tan tarde, eso y el que ahora por arte de "magia" que era la única forma en la que me lo podía explicar, Judy ahora parecía haberse convertido en una buena cocinera, el olor de la comida era más que suficiente para asegurar lo bien que debía saber y no puedo negar que durante todo el tiempo mi boca estuvo echa agua esperando con ansias que llegara el momento de comer por fin.

Ambos nos habíamos actualizado sobre nuestros días en todo ese tiempo, obviamente omití el hecho de que deje la compra de su regalo para el último minuto por no mencionar el dejar a Finnick elegirlo porque el tiempo se me vino encima, finalmente pasados pocos minutos de las 10 de la noche todo estaba listo y cérvido en la mesa, había toda una gran variedad, lasaña de vegetales mixtos, canelones de camarón, ensalada de papa, ensalada cesar, varios vegetales fritos y picados entre los cuales habían zanahorias, plátanos y yucas, arroz con vegetales, un gran filete de mero al ajillo como plato principal para mí y un asado de berenjenas para Judy, todo lucia estupendo.

A pesar de que de seguro a ambos se nos estaba aguantado la boca con lo que teníamos enfrente, antes que nada los dos nos encontrábamos rezándole al cielo para dar gracia antes de finalmente empezar a devorar nuestros alimentos, esto último lo hacía más a petición de Judy que por que creyese en algo, pero bueno si a ella la hace feliz, por mí no hay problema, sin embargo, justo cuando íbamos a empezar a comer, el celular de Pelusa empezó a sonar, a los pocos segundos el mío también.

Tome mi celular, era un SMS, lo desbloquee y antes de empezar a leerlo escuche a Judy replicando por algo, al parecer se veía molesta, decepcionada y enfadada por algún motivo, puse mi atención en el mensaje y empecé a leer. "Ah todas las unidades, ocurrió una emergencia en la plaza Zootrópolis, a todos los oficiales tanto activos como inactivos favor de reportarse a la recepción de la comisaria para sus asignaciones, esto no es un simulacro, repito, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO" Mire incrédulo el mensaje y levante mi cara para ver a Judy quien me veía con preocupación y tristeza en sus bellos ojos. "¡Maldición Búfalo Grinch! ¡Esta me la pagaras!" Pensé para mí.

Nos Narra Judy:

-¡Pero si yo ya había completado mis turnos! ¡Incluso hice horas extra todo el mes para tener este día libre! ¡Apenas iba a empezar a cenar! ¡No puedes esperar que deje todo esto para ir a un turno que ni siquiera me toca!- Le exclame molesta a Garraza, sabía que no era su culpa pero no encontraba nada más en que dejar salir mi enfado y mi sorpresa.

-De verdad lo siento Judy… Pero es que ocurrió una emergencia en Zootrópolis, no tengo todos los detalles pero al parecer hubo una explosión en el área de comidas y todos los efectivos que estaban de turno están haya, incluido el jefe.- Me explicaba Garraza quien sonaba muy agitado y angustiado al otro lado del teléfono y no era para menos, una explosión aquí en Zootopia y para colmo en la plaza comercial más grande, junto donde había estado esta mañana con Fru Fru, no era para menos. -Como sabes, en estos casos el resto de las llamadas a la estación debe ser manejado por los oficiales que aun queden y en este caso solo nos quedan los que están fuera de servicio, así que lo siento Judy pero no se puede evitar.- Garraza me explico lo que yo ya sabía, era una emergencia, el deber llamaba y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo. -Sé que no es justo después de todo el trabajo que hiciste Judy, lo más que pude hacer fue asignarte a solo una revisión de una bodega de pescados en el Distrito Forestal, como ese tipo de revisiones pueden toman "mucho" tiempo, no creo que pueda asignarte nada más.- Me ordenó Garraza cambiando su tono de voz, entendí a lo que se refería y acepte la orden. -Ah por cierto, no he podido localizar a Wilde, si lo encuentras dile lo que está pasando y llévalo contigo.-

-¡Eh! Si, si creo saber dónde puede estar, pasare por él y luego iremos directo a esa bodega.- Respondí a eso último algo nerviosa, lo último que quería es que alguien en la estación supiera que hemos estado viviendo juntos desde hace tiempo, menos aún que estábamos cenando juntos en Noche Buena, no necesitaba tener que responder preguntas de más...

Al finalizar la llamada note que Nick estaba viendo algo en su celular, luego alzo su mirada hacia mi como diciendo. "¿Qué es esto?" Le explique la situación, tapamos la cena para que se enfriara lo menos posible, nos pusimos nuestros uniformes, tomamos nuestros abrigos y un par de paraguas y salimos a toda prisa hacia el Distrito Forestal, como se lo imaginaran, no había ningún tipo de transporte publico funcionando e incluso los pocos Zoobers que había estaban o muy lejos o fuera de ruta, Nick se las arregló para parar un vehículo que pasaba por ahí, nada grande, solo una camioneta, se le explico la situación a la conductora, una zorra ártica por cierto, no me gusto para nada ver a Nick coqueteándole para conseguir que nos llevara al lugar pero era una emergencia y no había tiempo para pisarle la cola justo allí.

Llegamos a eso de las 11 a la escena del crimen, como siempre estaba lloviendo y la temperatura era digamos, mas templada que en el centro de la ciudad, nos despedimos de la zorra esa, y "accidentalmente" pise la cola de Nick, la temperatura nos hizo quitarnos nuestros abrigos una vez que entramos al sitio, nos pasamos media hora revisando sin encontrar rastros de nada, no sabíamos por que las alarmas se había disparado pero no parecía faltar nada, creí escuchar algo dentro de un curioso almacén, en un principio pensé que era un segundo congelador, pero no lo era, al abrir la gran puerta de hierro bastante pesada, pude leer una advertencia que decía "Cuidado, seguro interno dañado. ¡No entrar si esta solo!".

Abrí la puerta lo más que pude y le pedí a Nick que se quedara vigilando, así incluso si pasaba algo y la puerta se cerrase por lo que sea, el bien podría abrirme desde afuera, entre con mucha precaución encendiendo mi linterna y con mi arma paralizante apuntando hacia delante, el lugar estaba repleto de alimentos enlatados, en su mayoría finos, cosas como caviar, todo tipo de pescados, ensalada de frutas, hongos y demás, no esperarías encontrar eso en un almacén de pescado pero bueno.

Revise todo el lugar pero no encontré nada raro, nada parecía faltar, ni nada estaba fuera de lugar, hasta que un ruido sobre mi llamo mi atención, cuando mire arriba un montón de cajas de productos enlatados me llovieron encima, gracias a Dios no había nada demasiado grande allí, sin embargo el estruendo y mis gritos de sorpresa atrajeron a Nick hacia mi quien se veía preocupado, estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y regresara a la salida cuando, otro estruendo nos agarró de sorpresa.

-¡La puerta!- Grite asustada a la vez que salíamos ambos corriendo a ver si tenía tanto la razón como la mala suerte, y que creen, sí que las tenía a ambas, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Peor aún, tal y como dijo el aviso, el seguro interior estaba trabado, por lo que nos era imposible abrirla desde adentro. Como se imaginaran le grite a Nick, él me grito a mí, nos volvimos un manojo de enojo e impotencia, hasta que luego de una hora de probar todo lo que se nos ocurrió, sin éxito alguno decidimos sentarnos a pasar nuestras navidades allí, y si, antes de que lo pregunten, si intentamos contactar por radio o cell a quien fuera que nos pudiese ayudar pero nuestra señal allí adentro era nula.

Gracias a Dios al parecer el lugar tenía ventilación del aire acondicionado para mantener el lugar fresco ya que aunque el Distrito Forestal no era un lugar cálido, la humedad en el ambiente podía hacer que la temperatura subiera como si nada en el día. El único problema era que estaba empezando a hacer frio y dejamos nuestros abrigos afuera, ambos nos sentamos en una esquina tratando de mantener el calor, como el hambre ya nos estaba empezando a pegar duro, tuvimos que abastecernos con lo que había allí, debo decir, el olor de las sardinas recién destapadas es horrible, por otro lado las frutas no estaban para nada mal.

Pasaron las horas y ninguno pudimos conciliar el sueño, yo estaba furiosa, no con Nick claro, de haber estado en su lugar yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, estaba furiosa por lo que paso en Zootrópolis, estaba furiosa de no haber apagado mi celular, estaba furiosa por la llamada de Garraza y por sobre todo estaba furiosa conmigo misma por haber venido aquí en primer lugar, en vez, de disfrutar la cena navideña que tanto trabajo me costó preparar y ver de nuevo la cara de felicidad y satisfacción con el único mamífero con el que la quería compartir.

En ningún momento exteriorice dicho malestar, lo último que quería es desquitar mi furia en el único mamífero que no se la merecía, pese a su tardanza y coqueteos de hoy, de pronto vi sus patas pasar frente a mi cara, y sentí como estas se paseaban por mi cuello cuando voltee a mirarlo me estaba sonriendo con una ternura que rara vez mostraba, esa era de sus mejores sonrisas y al menos en lo que a mí respecta mi favorita, aunque hay que admitir que su sonrisa de estafador es la que mejor le sale.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte al ver hacia abajo y notar que me había puesto un precioso dije en forma de corazón.

-¡Feliz Navidad Pelusita!- Me contesto sonriéndome. -Este es uno de tus regalos para el día de hoy, me hubiera gustado darte el otro pero Finnick quedo de enviármelo, de seguro estará allá para cuando volvamos.-

-Gracias, zorro astuto.- Le conteste sonriendo, allí recordé que yo también tenía un pequeño obsequio extra para el allí conmigo, saque una pequeña caja que había metido en el estuche vacío de mi uniforme cuando entramos al almacén, antes de quitarme el abrigo, no quería que le pasara nada y estaría más seguro conmigo. -Ten esto, también es un pequeño regalo navideño que mande a hacer para ti.-

-¡Oh! Veamos que es…- Dijo el muy tonto, al abrirlo pude ver que esbozó una sonrisa seguida por una sonora carcajada, al parecer la foto que mande a enmarcar de esa vez que le gane en "Zoo Fighters" si le gusto. Je, no me canso de ver esa cara de fastidio que tenía el allí. -Muchas gracias, por recordarme esto, coneja astuta, pero te recuerdo que nunca más eso se va a repetir.-

-Bueno este es solo el extra, el verdadero regalo descansa ahora bajo nuestro arbolito.- Afirme muy contenta ya no me importaba que lo supiera después de todo cuando regresáramos a casa el igual iba a abrirlo.

-Ah. ¿Te refieres al Play Zootation 4?- Preguntó ese astuto esbozando la sonrisa que mejor le salía, esa sonrisa de estafador astuto. ¡¿Cómo rayos lo supo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-¡¿Qu-que?! ¡¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?!- Pregunte muy sorprendida obviamente.

-Vamos Zanahorias. ¿En serio creíste que podrías ocultármelo?- Me pregunto ese astuto sonriéndome. -Da gracias que soy un novio muy genial, y que hice un esfuerzo sobre-mamífero para evitar abrirlo y jugarlo todos estos días.- Luego de eso, Nick me miro cambiando su semblante, nuevamente me mostro esa dulce sonrisa. -Pero gracias Judy, es en serio un gran obsequio, no creo que pudiera pedir una novia mejor.-

-Más te vale, señor astuto.- Comente risueña mientras me acorrucaba en él.

Y pues así pasamos la noche, acorrucados y abrasándonos el uno al otro, pude terminar mi lista de navidad aunque esa no era precisamente la Noche Buena y/o Navidad que había planeado, pero no estuvo tan mal, para nada mal debo decir, a la mañana siguiente las cosas empezaron a mejorar, al parecer ese era uno de esos lugares que estaba abierto todo el año y que en esos días era de hecho donde más movimiento había en la tienda por lo que estuvo en funcionamiento a pesar de ser 25 de diciembre, un empleado nos encontró a eso de las 10 de la mañana, salimos, dimos las explicaciones pertinentes, fuimos a la jefatura a entregar nuestro reporte y volvimos a casa.

Cuando entrabamos al edificio nuestra casera nos dijo que un lindo zorrito vino en la noche y nos dejó una caja, ella lo dejo entrar y dejaron la caja cerca del arbolito antes de irse, por lo visto mi regalo había llegado, subí a toda prisa dejando al torpe zorro atrás ya que me moría de ganas por ver qué fue lo que Nick me compro, abrí la puerta con emoción y asombro pase de largo el comedor donde aun nos esperaba la cena que hice ayer y me detuve frente a la caja, esta tenía una pequeña cajita y una nota arriba que decía "Wilde" deje escapar un suspiro y contuve mi emoción, no la abriría hasta que el torpe zorro leyera la nota y me la mostrara el mismo, eso le quitaría la magia, ya saben, así que lo siento, si quieren saber que era, pregúntele a él cuándo lo vean, Bye.

Fin…

Y pues hasta aquí, como dije antes es la primera historia que subo en esta red, y para ser sincero soy bastante nuevo en este mundillo de Zootopia, aun así me he estado leyendo varias historias de aquí y me dieron ganas de devolverles algo para estas navidades, espero la hayan disfrutado y me puedan dejar sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones y demás en la caja de reviews, nos estaremos viendo pronto si Dios quiere, hasta entonces les deseo una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo, Bye. ^^

Extra:

Nos cuenta Nick:

Finalmente habíamos llegado al edificio de apartamentos donde estaba nuestro hogar, ambos estábamos exhaustos y a decir verdad lo único que podría alejarme de un buen baño y una buena siesta era si por cosas de la vida, Judy tenía ganas de "servirme conejo" para hoy, si saben a lo que me refiero. Entramos al lugar y la primera en recibirnos fue nuestra casera. "Genial, como si necesitara que me recordaran que aún le debía ese mes." Curiosamente ese no fue el motivo para acercarse esta vez, luego de felicitarnos por el día, nos dijo que Finnick había venido la noche anterior y que dejo un paquete el cual ella le permitió dejarnos dentro de nuestra casa.

Al escuchar esto Judy salió corriendo a toda prisa, al parecer la idea de abrir su regalo le emocionaba mucho, yo por mis adentros estaba rogándole a Dios o a sea cual sea la deidad mística que transformo a Judy de un peligro para la salud publica en una chef talentosa, que por favor esa caraja bolita de odio haya comprado algo que le guste a mi Zanahorias, subí presuroso tras ella buscando ser el primero en ver el obsequio y revisar que todo estuviera en orden, pero no hubo caso, esa pelusa era muy rápida y más aún cuando estaba emocionada.

Al llegar me la encontré esperándome frente a la caja gracias al cielo aun no la había abierto, me dijo algo de una nota y me la paso junto a una caja, la vi con esos ojos iluminados esperando a que la leyera, pero le dije que solo lo haría si ella iba al baño a lavarse primero, me miro con cara de "WTF" obviamente arruine el momento y se fue refunfuñaste, pero no podía arriesgarme a leer lo que sea que ese idiota haya escrito sin verificarlo todo primero, aprovechando que estaba en el baño tome la pequeña caja, abrí la carta y me puse a leerla.

"Te fuiste como alma que lleva el diablo, como no me explicaste nada hice lo mejor que pude, le compre a tu amorcito unos aretes, use mis encantos para conseguirlos a buen precio, espero le gusten y para que veas lo buen amigo que soy, no toque nada del resto del dinero, en cambio use mis encantos y mi muy marcada experiencia con las mujeres, para hablar con la encargada de la Sex Shop que había al lado, le explique que la ropa era para una coneja, y le mostré una foto de tu novia de tu Pawnbook.

La encargada me recomendó todo tipo de ropas y juguetes, además gracias a mis encantos pude conseguirlos a buen precio por lo que tu dinero rindió sus frutos, y no te preocupes, la encargada también era una linda conejita, así que ella de seguro sabia de lo que hablaba, por otro lado si algo no le queda a tu novia aún pueden cambiarlo, mas no devolverlo, es una de las pequeñas cláusulas que firme cuando conseguir tu "rebaja" espero no te importe, los juguetes están todos en esa caja, fui con Julia a tu casa para dejarlos, así que supongo que esta noche ambos comeremos conejo.

Adiós y muy buena suerte pervertido."

¡MALDITO FINNICK PERVERTIDO! ¡Ese pedacito de M !$ !%! Quería ahorcarlo y tirarlo desde el departamento solo para darme el gusto de verlo estrellarse en el suelo ese maldito pervertidito, más le valía que los pendientes fueran muy MUY buenos, y si, eran buenos, vaya que eran de calidad, bien hechos y probablemente caros, pero. ¿Qué creen? ¡Eran unos pirsin! ¡No hay manera que Judy se ponga uno de esos!

Apreté le caja y la lance por la ventana junto con la maldita nota, pero el horror me esperaba cuando me voltee hacia la caja, allí estaba Judy con la caja abierta sacando uno de los conjuntos. Me horrorice al verla sacar un conjunto de sadomasoquismo de la caja, de seguro en ese momento mi pelaje se puso blanco, corrí hasta ella y le grite.

-¡Judy!-

Ahora sí, Fin…


End file.
